onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Wardrobe
}} The Magic Wardrobe is a portal carved from an enchanted tree that saves Emma and Pinocchio from being effected by the Evil Queen's curse. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} After the Evil Queen threatens to ruin everyone's happy endings, the Blue Fairy visits Geppetto and takes him to an enchanted tree, which she asks him to carve into a wardrobe powerful enough to send two people to a Land Without Magic. He agrees to do this, but under the condition that Pinocchio will have one of the places in the wardrobe. The Blue Fairy reluctantly agrees to this deal. A meeting is held by Snow White and Prince Charming as they come up with ways to stop the Evil Queen. The Blue Fairy suggests fashioning the enchanted tree into a wardrobe, lying that only one person can go through. Geppetto and Pinocchio begin building the wardrobe. Once the wardrobe is complete, Snow worries that it may fail, but the Blue Fairy tells her to have hope. Charming assures his wife that everything will work out. Snow goes into labour and the Blue Fairy tells Geppetto that Pinocchio won't be able to go through the portal, however he disobeys her and sends his son through anyway. After Snow gives birth to Emma, Charming fights his way to the wardrobe and places her in it, successfully sending her to a Land Without Magic. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} After being accidentally sent to the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Snow go on a journey to the latter's old castle to find a way back to Storybrooke. They're accompanied by Mulan and Aurora, who stand guard while the mother and daughter enter the castle. They find the wardrobe and plan on taking it to the Safe Haven, but when Lancelot arrives, acting suspiciously, Snow realises it's not him. Cora reveals that she was in disguise and fights the women, but Emma burns the wardrobe to ashes. After the mother and daughter leave, Cora returns to collect the ashes, which unbeknownst to anyone else except her, can still be used to make a portal. Cora later meets up with her ally, Captain Hook, and she shows him the ashes from the wardrobe, which are sparkling magically. Cora and Hook attempt to steal a magic compass from Emma, which is the other ingredient needed to build a portal. They head to Lake Nostos and pour the ashes of the wardrobe in, creating a portal. However, before they can enter they're stopped by Emma, Snow and Mulan. A battle ensues and Emma and Snow end up jumping through the portal, heading home. 'Before the Second Curse' }} Three months after being sent to the Enchanted Forest again, Prince Charming has an ominous dream one morning in which he enters the old nursery of the castle, looking just as it did before the Dark Curse struck, and in it he finds an adult Emma wearing a princess' ball gown, telling him about how she's nervous for the ball, her first, and how she wants him to teach her how to dance. Charming obliges and dances with his daughter, both with delight. He comments that she's a natural, just like her mother, and she says he's the best teacher a daughter could hope for. Their precious moment is ruined once the dream takes a dark turn, and Emma is sucked into the wardrobe, not before telling her father that this dream moment they shared couldn't happen for real because he failed her. As she is magically sucked by the sudden vortex, she tells him not to fail his next one. David wakes up to be told by his wife that they're pregnant... Fearing that he won't be a good father to his second child, Charming goes out on a quest for Night Root. Category:Items Category:Portals